


Give A Little Bit

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to make someone jealous. <br/>Dean offers to give him some hickeys to help out... in a totally platonic way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give A Little Bit

 

Cas and Dean are sitting on Cas's back porch drinking Orange Fanta and talking about girls, because that's what seventeen year old boys do.

Dean seems to have gotten it into his head that Cas likes Rachel. _Likes_ Rachel. Cas does not. He doesn't _not_ like Rachel, sure. They're friends, they hang out, Cas enjoys her company. But he doesn't like her in _that_ way. Actually... well... he's not actually into girls at all, but he hasn't exactly told anyone that. So, he supposes, he can kind of see why Dean might think he likes Rachel romantically(she _is_ very pretty), but it's still annoying when Dean refuses to drop the subject.

"So you don't like Rachel?" Dean asks.

"Not in that way, no." Cas replies wearily.

"Like, not at all?"

"No, Dean. I am not interested in Rachel romantically. At all. She's my friend, that's all."

Dean takes a drink of his soda and asks "Well, who _do_ you like?"

"I don't _know,_ Dean." Cas mutters. He's so tired of this conversation it's not even funny.

"What about Anna? She's hot. Like, _really_ hot. And you guys are friends, right? You like her?"

Dean is looking at him almost suspiciously and it's then that Cas decides to do something that is almost assuredly a terrible idea. He is one hundred percent sure that it will come back to bite him on the ass, but _god_ he just wants an end to this conversation. He wants Dean to stop pushing, to stop asking questions. Because the thing is that Cas actually does like someone. Guess who it is! It's Dean, because of course it is. It annoys Cas to no end that he has a crush on Dean, but annoyance does nothing to still the butterflies in his stomach when Dean is around, or slow his pulse when Dean leans close to him. They're best friends and Cas can't tell Dean that he likes him, he just can't. And so, he does the thing. The _stupid_ thing. He opens his big dumb mouth and says it.

"Anna... _is_ hot."

Dean grins, that asshole. "So you like her?"

Cas sighs. He's going to regret this. "Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What?" Asks Cas. Now he's confused. He thought he'd lie about liking Anna and that would be the end of it. Follow up questions are not good.

"Are you gonna ask her out or something?"

Cas remembers that there's an easy(ish) remedy for this line of questioning. "No, I don't think so." He says. "Anna doesn't like me that way. She's way out of my league anyway."

Dean furrows his brow in thought. "Maybe she does and you just don't know it. You're hot, I bet she thinks so too."

Cas's brain blinks off for a split second, overloaded with thought, because Dean just said that Cas is hot _. He thinks Cas is hot_. He _said so_. With his _mouth_. So when he goes to speak again he does kind of a crap job of it. "I - i don't, uh, I don't think so." he stutters. He is absolutely sure that his face must be beet red by now.

Dean finishes off his Fanta and tosses the can onto the porch behind him. Cas makes a mental note for himself to pick it up when they go inside.

"I have an idea." Says Dean.

Cas has a bad feeling about this. "What?" he asks, hesitantly.

"We'll find out. Let's try and make her jealous. See what happens." Dean has that mischievous light in his eye and it's making Cas nervous.

Cas sighs again, he sighs a lot lately. "I'm not going to make out with anyone in public, Dean."

"No, no." Says Dean, sitting up straighter. "Nothing like that. Just, we make her think you're seeing someone. Getting some action, ya know? And we see how she takes it."

Cas narrows his eyes. "I'm not _lying_ to Anna, Dean. She's my friend."

"I'm not suggesting lying, Cas. You're a shitty liar, anyway. Like, really terrible. For my plan you won't have to say a thing." He looks a little excited now and Cas is torn. He should say no. He should tell Dean that he isn't going to do whatever he has planned. Because it won't do anything for anyone. Cas doesn't want Anna, and Anna isn't interested in Cas. But Dean looks like a puppy with a toy, so excited, eyes glinting, and he's never been able to take disappointing Dean. He can't handle being the one to dull that glint, he just can't. Also, how does Dean know that Cas is a terrible liar? He doesn't lie about many things.

Finally, he reaches a decision. "What's your plan?" he asks.

Dean smiles, big. All teeth and gums and it's truly beautiful. He looks like an angel. He opens his mouth and says "Hickeys"

Well... Cas was not expecting that. He doesn't know what he _was_ expecting, but it sure as fuck wasn't _that_. But, then, he doesn't really know what plan lies behind that one word. So, he goes with his old backup for when he doesn't understand what the fuck someone is saying. "What?" he asks.

Dean wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm gonna give you hickeys." he says.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Oh _fuck._

Dean must see some of the emotions swirling on Cas's face because he says "Don't worry, man. It's just a favor, between friends. It's not weird."

"Umm..." Says Cas. Because he can't form any coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. He has _so many_ feelings about this and he thinks he may be overheating. He wants this. He wants it _so bad_. So badly it huts. But it's wrong, isn't it? It has to be. Because Dean doesn't like him that way. Dean is just trying to help Cas out, albeit in the weirdest way possible. Dean doesn't know that his actions will not be helping Cas win a girl. He will, in fact, be adding fuel to a one sided crush. And, anyway, this will just make everything more painful for Cas in the long run. He should say no. He's going to say no.

"Okay." he says.

Shit. What's wrong with his stupid mouth? But then Dean stands up and offers Cas a hand up and he looks so unreasonably _happy_ that Cas can't find it in himself to regret that word as much as he should. He takes Dean's hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet and they go inside the house, Dean holding the door open for Cas, who forgets their empty cans of Fanta completely.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They're sitting, side by side, on Cas's bed. He's uncomfortable. This is weird, right? He can just say he changed his mind. He doesn't think Dean will care much if he backs out, he'll just think of another plan.

But then Dean says "Take your shirt off." and he stops thinking. Well, sort of. His brain is still saying _this is a bad idea_. It's just that now his dick is saying _who's this going to hurt?_ , and it's talking louder than his brain is.

He strips his shirt off and drops it next to the bed. He feels exposed. Dean has seen him without his shirt on before, but this is different. He's vulnerable and he's sure his face is still red and his pulse is racing. This is so messed up and he just can't get himself to care _quite_ enough.

"Here." Says Dean, patting Cas's pillow. "Lay down."

Cas lays down, head on his pillow, and tries to get comfortable. But then Dean lays down next to him on his side and puts his hand on Cas's belly to steady himself. Cas is more aware of his own breathing, now, than he has ever been before. It seems so _loud_ , so _crude_ , so _obvious_. Also he's half hard and he really _really_ hopes Dean doesn't look down or this is going to get even _more_ awkward.

Dean leans in and starts nuzzling at Cas's neck with his nose. Cas leans his head back to give Dean more room and then he almost chokes when Dean licks his neck, gently, and then puts his lips to the wet skin and _sucks_.

He's going to die. He's going to have a heart attack and die. Dean Winchester is sucking on his neck. He's sucking and biting and licking. The biting is gentle, but it's also fucking hot. Cas is pretty sure he doesn't need to worry about his face being red anymore because all of the blood in his body is pumping into his dick, hard and trapped against his leg in his jeans. And Dean is making _sounds_. Little huffs and hums slip out of his mouth as he leaves marks all over Cas's neck and they're the best thing Cas has ever heard in his entire life.

Dean is moving lower, licking Cas's collar bone and nipping it softly. Cas is absolutely sure that Dean can feel his heart hammering in his chest, can feel him shivering at every drag of Dean's tongue. Dean's hand that was rested on Cas's belly has drifted down some and is now laying just at the top of Cas's jeans, which is much too close to his erection for comfort.

Dean, that _sonofabitch_ , keeps moving lower. He's right above Cas's right nipple now, sucking on the skin there. And then he looks up. He locks eyes with Cas, green meeting blue, and he flicks out his tongue. Cas had no idea his nipples were so sensitive, so when Dean's tongue makes contact with the hardened bud he's not expecting the tingling jolt of pleasure that it brings. He throws back his head and he _groans_. He doesn't care if it's weird. He doesn't care if groaning makes it awkward because it feels _so good_.

Apparently groaning hasn't made it too weird because Dean has locked his lips around Cas's nipple and is sucking and nibbling. He's taking it very gently between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. It's when Dean's hand comes up to play with his other, neglected, nipple that Cas realizes that something is off here. Dean does _not need_ to be doing this. He's not leaving hickeys right now. This... this is not a friend thing(not that he's sure it was before). Dean _has_ to be aware of what he's doing to Cas, there's no way he's not. Also he's like ninety percent sure that Dean knows Cas has a boner to end all boners right now.

He looks down again, and catches Dean's eye. Dean grins, his pupils are blown, he looks almost gleeful, and Cas suddenly _knows_. That fucker is _teasing_ him. He knows. He knows that Cas likes him. He must. Earlier he said that Cas is a terrible liar. He meant that he knew about Cas's feelings. Cas knows this with a certainty that is almost terrifying. There is no doubt here.

"You fucking asshole!" He growls.

Dean's grin falters, but then Cas is pulling him up by his arms so that their faces are at the same level and he's smashing their mouths together. Dean groans into Cas's mouth and his hands are in Cas's hair, tugging. The kiss is wet and sloppy, all teeth and tongue and Dean's soft lips and it has them both gasping for air. Dean has moved. He seems to have realized that he's been caught and he's moved himself on top of Cas, between his legs. They're still kissing sloppily and Cas suddenly feels Dean's erection pressing into his leg.

Dean is sucking on Cas's earlobe when Cas moves his hand swiftly downward, between them. He gets Dean's pants open with surprising speed and reaches in, under Dean's boxers. The moan that Dean releases when Cas makes contact with his dick will forever be one of the hottest things Cas has ever heard.

The feeling of Dean's dick in his hand is wonderful. It's heavy and wet and hot and when Cas starts moving his hand up and down the shaft Dean honest to god _whimpers_.

Dean apparently has other ideas, though, because he knocks Cas's hand out of the way in order to get to Cas's pants. When he frees Cas's dick Cas huffs a breath of relief that turns into a gasp when Dean takes both of them into his hand and starts jerking them both off.

Dean's hand is large and warm and soft and Cas thinks that if he dies right now, he'll die happy.

Dean's mouth is by Cas's ear and he's muttering things that Cas can't quite make out, which won't do at all.

"What are you saying?" he manages to ask.

Dean groans and his muttering gets a little louder. "Wanted to do this for so long." he says. "So hot. So fucking hot. Wanted you so bad."

They aren't complete sentences, but Cas gets the gist and he feels an unexpected warmth in his heart. It's a little odd, alongside the arousal, but it's good. He gasps "I wanted - _oh shit_ \- I wanted this too. You're fantastic. _Holy fuck!_ " he cries out as he comes, painting his stomach. Dean groans loudly and comes too, finding Cas's mouth and kissing him hard.

Dean leans off of the bed and grabs a shirt to half-assedly clean them off with before flopping down next to Cas. He turns his head and kisses Cas, tenderly, and smiles.

Cas laughs. "You are an _asshole_ , Dean Winchester!" he says.

"Yeah." Replies Dean, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "That's what I've heard."

They're both quiet for a minute before Dean clears his throat and asks "So, um. Do you, ah, would you like to... maybe go on a date with me?"

Everything is absurd. And fantastic. And hilarious. Cas starts laughing again. "Yes!" he giggles. "I would love to go on a date with you, you dumbass!"


End file.
